Fluxul de Timp
by InkAngelXIII
Summary: Time moves specifically. Not too fast, not too slow, just as it intends. An OC oriented story.


Timp sighed as he checked his pocket watch, half past noon. He felt no need to hurry, nor deliberately move slowly. He had the time of the world in his hands to be used as he saw fit. It was easy to abuse, to the point where it was alarming to even himself at times. But, it was his duty to ensure no misgivings came upon the workings of time. Timp closed the watch, and replaced it back into his vest pocket.

The young looking man adjusted his monocle, before slightly twirling his beautiful scythe into a good grip. All it took was a small cutting movement to create a tear in time itself. This was particularly useful for for Timp when he needed to go to a specific point in time.

It was certainly faster than waiting, as patient as he was, for the proper time to come. Simply twisting the the small nob that was used to wind the watch to either the left or right determined whether he went forward, or backwards in time.

When Timp stepped out of the tear, he automatically checked the time. "As always, just in time." It was all but taboo for him to be late, or even early. Placing the watch in, and returning it from his hand had become so habitual it had become all but instinct all in itself. He was never late, nor was ever too early. It was his job, after all, to ensure everything arrived at it's proper point in time. If it did not, then a huge mess in the fabric of time gets tangled, and it's this guy who has to re-weave it all together from the very beginning.

Not fun.

Timp looked around. The cold, dark, night of winter felt refreshing despite the brisk chill the wind brought. There were no humans around at this time of night, precisely 3:27 in the morning. He looked up at the dark, almost ebony, sky. Yes, this was the right time. Sandman was struggling against Pitch's Nightmares valiantly. Oh yes, Timp had the power to stop this, it'd be quite easy actually, but it was necessary for Jack's development. The frost spirit needed to experience his powers for him to be able to defeat Pitch later. Besides, Sandy was coming back at the end anyway, and it would be in quite a heroic fashion as well.

The time master's gold colored eyes watched as Sandy was consumed by the monstrosities formed from his own power. Really it surprised Timp that it took a spirit this long to figure out how to twist the nature of Sandy's dream sand into something so dark. Timp never understood the point of light darkness. Did not all things eventually end? If he was right, and he knew he was, then it was utterly pointless to fight amongst one another over idiotic things such as that.

It annoyed Timp, sometimes, how often one would mistake him for the King of Nightmares. There was absolutely no relation at all, not in the least. Timp was definitely pale, but Pitch was more of an ashy-grey color than pale like him. Timp's entire look consists of silk black trousers, a tailcoat, white gloves, his monocle, and a vest. Of course, the young man _always_ had his top hat resting upon his head, never did he ever take it off. The only other things that he had on his person at all times was his pocket watch, always in his right vest pocket, and his beloved scythe. Oh how he loved his scythe! It was such a magnificent tool, able to mend the fabrics that wove time itself, as well as tear them apart with but a flick of his wrist.

Timp was torn from his reverie when a blast of blue energy knocked back Pitch. He smiled that all was correct in this point in time as well. Sandy was gone for now, the Guardians were losing faith, and Jack gained his powers. He watched on as Bunnymund chewed out Jack for losing Sandy. Timp chuckled silently as he watched.

The Easter bunny was much more hotheaded than children expected. Though, Jack was fairly arrogant as well. It was almost ridiculous how they antagonized one another constantly. Always teasing and teasing until things got heated, and it broke out into a full blown argument. If Timp didn't know better, he'd think they were an old married couple. It was amusing, really, how they behaved.

A slight flick of the wrist, and is was off to yet another important point in time.

* * *

As sad as it was, Toothania needed to experience the loss of belief in her. Timp sighed, knowing it crushed the Tooth Fairy, but it needed to happen. It was necessary. Timp watched as her ability to fly degraded as children across the world lost faith in her, lost their belief in her existence, doubted her existence. It was painful for a spirit to experience such a loss, Timp knew that all too well. No one believed in him anymore either, he had become a fable, a myth, and a tale no longer told to children at all.

A sympathetic sigh escaped his lips. At least he knew his purpose in life unlike Jack; that boy had no idea who he was in the slightest. Timp knew his job, how to do it, when do it (obviously), and why he must do it. Though the Winter spirit did not take his job seriously, or maybe, he wasn't supposed to? All the time master knew was he had to keep time running as it should, and prevent any interference. The golden eyed man watched as Jack was blamed once again for failure. Though it kind of was his fault, but they didn't know the full story behind everything. Timp pulled out his silver pocket-watch, and checked the time.

Correct as always.

* * *

**A/N: Well, it's a bit slow since it's just the first chapter, mostly just a prologue. It was just to introduce the character, and his behaviors really.**

**R&R**

**~Ink**


End file.
